random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Shelby movie opening speeches
Animation Age Adventure (2008) Hello there. I'm Susan Shelby, writer, director, and star of this film. I might be only 12 years old, but this is my first attempt at a true theatrical motion picture. You will see my take on modern animated films, with 5 characters who become best friends, but each of them have a challenge that they have to face. Will these friends overcome these challenges? We'll find out right now. Pre-ending speech It looks like our friends have used their magic to defeat the Sadly Never After Wizard, but will they all have happy endings, or will someone get a sad ending because the Sadly Never After Wizard cursed one out of four of the five friends? It's time to find out... Minky Momo (2009) Hello there, I'm Susan Shelby, and welcome to my second movie. Minky Momo, which debuted in English-speaking countries as The Magical Princess Gigi, is a classic magical girl anime. Although only the movie of the original Minky Momo made it to most countries, while some got the actual series, I decided to make a reboot of this anime as I can imagine it. I star as Minky Momo, a magical princess sent to Earth to save her kingdom by making the dreams of people come true. Momo can transform into an 18-year-old with her Minky Stick, and become any kind of adult that she wants to, like a doctor, a tennis player, a pirate, a cowgirl, and many other wonderful occupations. Now, let's enjoy the adventures of Minky Momo. Minky Momo 2 (2010) Hello there again! I'm Susan Shelby, and welcome to the second Minky Momo movie. Momo has completed her task of bringing back her kingdom to Earth, but not all is peaceful. A dark shadow has planned to destroy all of Earth's hopes and dreams, and Momo and her pets must stop it. Due to the dark shadow, Momo's magic has become more powerful, and she has a new pet; a pink dinosaur named Kadzilla. Now, here comes the rest of Minky Momo's story. Love's Labour's Lost (2011) Hello. I'm Susan Shelby. As a kid, I enjoyed a lot of movies. One of them was a film made in 2001, Love's Labour's Lost, a musical film based on one of William Shakespeare's earliest comedies. Now, when you think of William Shakespeare, you might think of Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, or some of his other famous plays. This play, however, isn't that well known as some of Shakespeare's other plays. This remake of the 2001 Love Labour's Lost movie takes place in 1939, and tells the story of a king and his friends who have vowed to not be with women for 3 years to study. Then, 4 women from France come to visit them, and the king and his friends fall in love with the girls, and their vows are broken almost instantly. Now that you got the idea of what this movie is about, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Pageant of the Nine Worthies (2011) Hello there, I'm Susan Shelby. In the original version of Love's Labor's Lost, Costard and his friends preformed a play called Pageant of the Nine Worthies. The Nine Worthies were people who represent chivarly in the Middle Ages. They are Hector, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Joshua, David, Judas Maccabeus, King Arthur, Charlemange, and Godfrey of Bouillon. Hopefully, this movie will turn out to be a funny and entertaining view of those great people. Enjoy the show! A U.S. Acres Movie (2012) Hello there, I'm Susan Shelby. I hope you enjoy this movie based on Jim Davis' U.S. Acres comics and cartoons, but I have to tell you about the scratch and sniff cards you got. When a number flashes in the corner of the screen, you have to find the number on your card and scratch it off, then smell it. But please, do it only when you are told to! Now, let's start the film! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) Movie theater version Hello, everypony! I'm Sunset Shimmer, one of the main stars of this movie. You may notice that my voice sounds familiar because I am also Susan Shelby, but for the introduction of this movie, I'll stay in my pony form. This story was based on true events, and I am really sorry for being mean in the events that follow. Anyway, everypony, did you get one of these "Cutie Mark on a Stick" objects? Now, if you have this stick, you must wave it when Twilight Sparkle appears on screen during the movie. If you have the other stick, you must wave it when I am on screen during the movie. Got it? Okay! Oh, and one more thing-stay for the credits, as there is a surprise clip at the end. Now, get ready to hear the story of the Equestria Girls! Home video version Hello. My name is Susan Shelby. It's my pleasure to introduce the home video debut of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Based on a true story that happened last year, this tells the story about the rivalry between me and Twilight Sparkle as we fought for the title of Princess of the Fall Formal. Music: Come on, get down, if you're gonna come around We can work together helping Twilight win her crown! The movie was a sucess in limited release, playing to sold out audiences, and amazing people with a wonderful story about the magic of friendship and how teamwork can get things done. Twilight Sparkle: The magic of friendship just doesn't exist in Equestria, it's everywhere! And although I feel sorry for the bad things I did in the movie, I learned from my mistakes. Now, it's time for you to enjoy a story that will teach you a lot of valuable life lessons, and that story is My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.